Bittersweet
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: ONEshot songfic, though the song isnt till near the end. Lily agree's to go to the 'Endofyear ball with james and he plays her a song. its actually really good but I am not good with summary's. fluffy LJ


1_I cant believe I agreed to this_, thought Lily resigned as she slumped her shoulders defeated. She fingered the pearly white dress thinking about what she had gotten herself into:

"_Hey Evans," said a voice behind Lily making her turn around quickly, then seeing who it was turn back to her transfiguration homework._

"_What do you want Potter?"_

"_Well, you seem to be having some trouble, so I thought I might help because Transfiguration _is _my best subject."_

"_I don't need your help, I'm doing just fine!" Waving her wand angrily, the desk she was trying to transfigure into a doe split in half. With slightly larger eyes she didn't notice James' eyebrows raise in an amused way as he smiled. Lily sighed defeated and stepped aside._

"_Fine; you can help me."_

"_On a condition." Lily's mouth dropped._

"_There's a _condition _for you helping me!"_

"_Yes." Lily clenched her fist but it remained balled at her side._

"_What is it?" she growled, almost unable to keep herself under control._

"_I help you and you get to be my date for the 'end-of-year' ball."_

"_No."_

"_You would rather fail?"_

"_As a matter of fa–"_

"_Okay." he said waving his hand to dismiss what she was about to say. "Then just me, asking you to the ball, and I'll help you with your homework?" he asked looking actually sincere._

Why in the name of everything special to her did she agree to him being her escort for the ball?

She slipped into the silk dress her mother had sent her after informing her that she had a date. Finally. Her mother was (along with Potter and everyone else who had wanted Lily and James to hook up from the start) ecstatic. Lily hurled at the thought of her mom dressing her up like a Barbie doll. Dismissing the thought of hurling on the beautiful dress she pulled all of her sleek blood-red curls into a bun on her head and clipped pearl pins around the bun. She applied her make-up, wanting to look good for everyone else, NOT Potter, surveyed herself in the long, stand-up mirror, then, feeling satisfied, exited the dorm room and descended the stairs.

Every seventh year was going (none of the younger years were allowed) and had all dressed up in elegant, expensive-looking clothing for the occasion. Some looked up as Lily entered and James smiled at his luck, watching her every movement as she made her way across the room to his side.

"Shall we be going Potter?"

"Sure." was his answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the great hall, their breath was taken away at the sight. It looked as if they had entered a glitter Palace. Lights hung at intervals around the room, almost as if it was Christmas again, making the place sparkle, especially the glittering china and glasses at many small white tables, stationed all around the room. On the wall to the right of where the teachers table _would_ be stood a raised platform with a set of drums, two guitars on stands, and a keyboard. Lily thought that the band for the ball is just late, and she left James to talk to her friend Alice, who she just sighted on the far side of the room. But as she started making her way across the room a hand tugged on her arm. She turned to James questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To go talk to Alice, what do you care?" her temper surging, she released herself from his grip and walking faster then before in the direction of her friend. Alice, with her pretty, flawless blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a periwinkle dress, with her hair in a ponytail heard Lily call her name as she approached and ran, smiling, to hug Lily and exclaim,

"Lily, isn't it beautiful in here!" She twirled around, her dress flowing and following her like a purple wave.

"It's lovely." said Lily, grinning at her friends enthusiasm. Suddenly, a tall brown-haired male wrapped his arm around her friends waist and Alice blushed as her boyfriend kissed her cheek.

"Frank, not in front of Lily!"

"Why not?" he said and kissed her again. Alice lightly shoved him and looped her arm through Lily's; the two girls walked away giggling and Frank just stared at them with a confused expression. James showed up at his side within seconds.

"They'll be back mate. Butterbeer?" he offered a glass bottle to his friend then led him to the other Marauders who were sitting at a table all with their dates. Even Peter had managed to find one, but she seemed to be more interesting in his mates then him himself; not that he really cared, he thought he was just lucky that he had scored anyone in the first place.

"Where did Lily and Alice go?" asked Remus, who was sitting by a pretty brunette that was smiling sweetly.

"They walked away giggling, going to do Merlin knows what!" said Frank slumping into his chair.

"Hi!" the above mentioned girls popped up out of nowhere, Alice seating herself by Abigail, the pretty brunette, and L:ily sat between James and Sirius, the only seat left open.

Yippee.

They all talked as they ate dinner, Lily rather enjoying herself, as she had front row seats of the "Sirius and James Show" as they entertained her with jokes and such. Then, after the wonderful meal and talk, it was time for dancing.

This was the part of the night Lily wasn't looking much forward to. The concept of James' hand sliding down her butt kept making her shudder with anxiety.

"See ya!" said James as he got up from the table with the rest of the Marauders. Lily stared wide-eyed after him appalled, too shocked to be happy that she didn't have to dance with him.

Little did she know that that was the least of her worries.

Lily watched them with, badly concealing her interest as they climbed onto the stage with the instruments and started to adjust their microphones and tune the guitars.

"Oh. My. Bloody. Merlin." was all she could say.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" said James in his microphone; everyone cheered and clapped enthusiastically. Lily still goggled at him. In the back of her mind, she was a bit impressed. If they had the nerve to play at a public ball full of criticizing teenagers they _must_ be good.

"I didn't know they could play!" said Alice's happy-shocked voice, braking through her mist of confusing thoughts.

"I'm going to dedicate our first song to Miss Lily Evans." said James into his mike.

"Please tell me there's another Lily Evans in this school." said Lily desperately clinging onto the table cloth in fear. _What the heck was Potter doing!_

"I didn't write it myself, but I think it fits perfectly with my situation." _situation?_ Lily thought, still confused.

"It's called Just the Girl." He played a note on his guitar and the band started playing:

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

"Cruel!" Lily shouted aghast.

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

Lily was starting to blush as she stared in awe at James, listening to his wonderful musical voice, as his fingers traveled across the strings of his guitar.

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I cant help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

"Isn't that the truth." said Alice and Lily couldn't help glaring at her amused

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She cant keep a secret_

_for more then an hour_

Lily's face flushed, embarrassed the somewhat true statement.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_the more I adore her_

Lily's expression softened

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I cant help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lily couldnt believe her ears as she listened to the lyrics, shocked at how true they were.

Ironic.

_The way she see's it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She wont pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I cant give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head,_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

Those words didn't sting her anymore. She felt touched and extremely emotional, almost enough that she could cry.

_Know's just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I cant help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I cant help myself _

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Applause filled the great hall as Lily wiped sparkling tears fro her eyes. She knew that Potter had liked her–James she should start calling him now–but she had never realized how sincere he was about it.

Many people whined, braking Lily's thought this time, and Lily saw that James had gotten off the stage and was making his way toward her through the many people crowding around him.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" yelled Sirius' voice from the center and a second later the crowd had split, showing a silent James with a pleading look on his face, and Sirius' with a satisfied expression.

Lily, overcome with emotion, ran towards James and threw herself into his arms. His expression was soft and he led Lily through the crowd and outside to a fountain that had been placed there specially for the ball. The both sat down on the edge, Lily now self conscience about her appearance and James shifting uneasily for the first time in front of Lily.

"Why did you do that?" Lily suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hold

"The song?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought it would be the only way to get to you." he admitted and Lily stared at him incredulously.

"What do you mean by that? I've always gotten to you–!"

"Not fighting," he stopped her softly, "getting you to see how I really feel about you." he laid his hand on hers that had been laying on the edge of the fountain, and instantly warmed at his touch. She curled her fingers around his, wondering why they fit perfectly. She looked into his eyes and instinctively leaned closer. He did the same. Suddenly the hand that had been holding his slipped on the wet surface and Lily rolled into the fountain.

(Writing this, I am trying to see something like that happening but I cant so bear with me. Her hand slipped and she fell in, defying all the laws of physics on her way down, but hey, she is a witch!)

Unfortunately she pulled James in with her.

They came up squirting water out of their noses and couchign up more in their mouths; they had been caught completely off guard.

James shook his wet mop of hair, spraying the chlorine smelling water into Lily's face. She cringed and actually laughed as she wiped at her face. Since she did not expect to go swimming that night, she had not bothered with water-proof mascara.

You've all had days like that girls. You can just see how she would look.

James laughed at the black streaks under her eyes, just as Lily realized what had happened she started rubbing at them furiously and making her cheeks red and raw feeling.

"This night has ended perfectly." she said gloomily, giving up on the black marks of doom that had taken over her face.

"Yes it has." said James, smiling. He captured her in a wet, but sweet kiss and she gave in. Their mouths stayed like that for several seconds until they broke to take a breath. Then Lily's arms threw water in the air as she rapidly wrapped them around his neck and kissed him again.

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for._


End file.
